


Eden

by DisorderedFlame



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: The monster among us.曾在人間遊蕩的野獸的故事。胡亂編造注意。





	Eden

那是發生在很久以前的事了。

男人依稀記得，也許是他命人在豎起穿刺的木樁的時候，又或者是在那完成之後，曾聽過有誰在低聲說這麼做有何意義。

……那當然不是什麼可以在瓦拉幾亞的領主面前說出的話。無論是指向天空的木樁，還是上面受刑的罪人都不可能回答他。

但這個問題的確不壞：這種行為毫無意義卻有其必要——又或者說，正因為它毫無意義，所以才有其必要。

人類有人類行事的方式和邏輯，野獸也一樣——野獸之所以是野獸，是因為它不理解，也不可能按照人類的邏輯行動。同樣的，人類不可能，也不需要明白野獸的行為有何意義——對於人類而言，野獸的行為常常是匪夷所思，不可理喻。而只有匪夷所思和不可理喻，才可以帶來無法言說的恐怖。

有人說那是對神的旨意的回應；有人說那是出於領主對異教徒的憎惡；也有人說那是因為可惡的領主以施行穿刺之刑為樂——縱是他自己也曾經這麼想過。然而異教徒的死既不見得使他感到自己沐浴了恩寵，也並不使他心情痛快；觀看受刑者的痛苦也不能使他感到愉悅——

……但也許這才是正確的。這一切也不過是因為名為穿刺公的野獸想要帶去恐怖，至於要用什麼方式，就連他自己也並不在意。

那當然毫無意義。

*

世上曾向他求饒的人當然不只一個。

無論是犯下偷竊強盜等罪名的不義之人，滿嘴謊話的男女，抑或是貪婪墮落的貴族和修士都曾經這麼做過——早知如此何必當初，男人想。若是以錢財和這種無意義的懺悔就可以贖回生命，那就無論是誰都能隨意踐踏律法的尊嚴。

曾向他求饒過的異教徒顯然還要更多。有的怕是知道他以前的經歷希望他網開一面，有的在痛苦中念叨著異教的神的名字朮他看顧……  
……還有一些與他說，看在你們的慈悲的神份上，放過我吧，給我個痛快吧。

何等愚蠢。

神的慈愛當然會落到所有人身上——也許他們所說並沒有錯，甚至是異教徒也並非不可能擁有沐浴神恩的機會……

神的偉大之處當然不需任何人以任何言語去述說——祂不需在別處以什麼去證明自己的全知全能全在，僅是彈劾人類的野獸也能受到恩寵去認識到神之愛無處不在這一點就已經證明了一切。

「你們的王是聰明的，他所說的並沒有錯。無論是誰都應當害怕惡魔（Dracul）。」

他曾與一個懇求他看在萬能的主的份上寬恕他的異教徒說。

「——而既然你們已經知道吾乃惡魔，為什麼還認為它要顧著神的臉面，寄望它能看在神的份上寬恕你們呢？」

*

也有人——也許不止一兩個，曾經詛咒那名為穿刺公的野獸——他說，他們說，而最後一個被釘到木樁上的必然是這隻穿刺萬人的，可恨的惡魔。那時候他只是在心裡竊笑——愚蠢的異教徒啊，只有神的兒子和祂的使徒才配被釘到十字架（木樁）上，區區野獸自然是配不上這般榮光的。

……瓦拉幾亞的領主最後還是死在了戰場上。敵人的長矛並未將他釘到地上，那些武器刺穿肢體貫穿內臟，卻又令惡魔與以前一般佇立在那裡，異教徒的首領砍下了他的頭顱提在手上，如瘋子一般放聲大笑。

而死去的惡魔也許永遠不會知道那異教徒的首領，也曾夢到手上惡魔的頭顱與他一般開口大笑。

*

「領主瘋了。」人們說。有的看著他身上被鮮血染紅的盔甲遠遠躲開，不願再看他一眼，有的顫抖著戰戰兢兢靠近，生怕自己因說錯什麼話，或是以前的罪名被發現而受刑——若是這種恐懼可以令他們誠心懺悔不再犯下罪行，或是威嚇邪惡的人，那當然是應當物盡其用。男人想。

「……是誰從那些可惡的異教徒手中救下你們的？他不是惡魔也不是怪物，仍是你們的領主啊！」女人說。

死去的野獸已經不記得那到底是真實還是夢境……是生前抑或是什麼時候的事了。身材瘦小的女人面容模糊，臉色蒼白，哭泣著為那野獸辯護。

人們說，篤信上帝的義人會在末日審判中得救，到那應許之地去，獲得永恆的生命。  
至於彈劾人類的野獸……能夠認識神就已經是莫大的恩寵了——他從未期望自己可以得救，畢竟惡魔就應當到地獄去。

「……走吧。」  
女人微笑著對他伸出了手……明知道野獸只會將她刺傷，但她還是一樣這麼做了。

為野獸流淚又對它微笑的女人啊——

……願你能得救，在神的國度得永恆的幸福……

……而至於那隻野獸，回歸荒野便可。

**Author's Note:**

> 是一次抽卡玄學的產物。  
> 有些地方寫得不算很滿意但又無從下手，就這樣吧……


End file.
